Twilightish The Volturi Princess
by stina222
Summary: Isabella is the Volturi Princess. One day Carlisle comes to the Volturi. Friendship, twist, betrayal,& confusion follow. She thought she'd never see Carlisle again but she does. Along with his family & a certain bronze haired vampire. Full sum inside. B/E
1. The Volturi Princess

****

SUMMARY:

Isabella Swan is a vampire. She goes to the Volturi & becomes the Volturi Princess. Bla is the most powerful vampire out there. It is there that she later meets Carlisle. There is confusion & betrayal & lies. When Bella thinks that Carlisle has abandoned her, what will she do? Will she ever see Carlisle again? What happens when she leaves the Volturi & decides to attend school in Forks, Washington where she meets a family of vampires? This family happens to have a special bronze haired Adonis, named Edward.

Twilightish- The Volturi Princess

Chapter 1: The Volturi Princess

"Bella!" I looked behind me to see who was calling my name.

"Hello Heidi. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Aro wants to see you immediately." I groaned internally, 'what does he want now'? Aro is the leader of the Volturi. The Volturi are a bunch of very old vampires who rule the vampire world. They enforce laws to keep vampires hidden and to keep peace. I walked down the narrow corridor until I reached two large doors. I pushed open the doors (which would of been impossible for a human seeing as these doors literally weigh a ton) and as I entered the great room I saw the head masters Aro, Marcus, and Caisus sitting in their thrones. Standing beside them was Jane, Alec, and Felix.

"Aro you wished to see me?" Aro smiled at me gently. "Yes Isabella, we have someone who will be joining us soon and I would like you to be present during introductions."

"Of course Aro. Do you know anything about this newcomer?" I was always curious about the people that came around here. None of which though have ever been vegetarian like me. In the beginning of my years as a vampire, I drank human blood, but not innocent human blood, never from a innocent. Instead I drank from criminals... they would not be missed anyways. I know I should not be playing God but I felt that it was justified. I still do. I do not regret it in the least bit. I eventually came to the Volturi and took my place here. One day the Volturi leaders and myself were discussing a rumor about a vampire who had golden eyes from drinking the blood of an animal. I tried it to see if it was possible, and it was. Ever since then I have been on a strict animal diet. The rest of the Volturi call it "unnatural" but I do not care.

"Yes. This vampire is the one who drinks from animals." As Aro said this his facial expression turned into one of disgust. I kept my poker face on, although I was really excited.

"I see." I walked towards Aro and sat besides him in my throne. At first glance, you could mistake us for mates, but that is not the case. Aro keeps me beside him because I am his favorite and because I can protect him. This is also why he chose me to become the Volturi Princess; my powers. Aro is very power hungry man. He has a power himself, one touch and he can read all of the thoughts you have ever had. Thankfully he can not use his power on me.

"Ahh," Aro startled me from my thoughts. "Is something wrong master?" I really did not like to call him master. It makes me feel like a slave or dog.

"No dear child, it seems that our guest has arrived." All the sudden Heidi came in with a man following behind her. He was gorgeous. Pale, blonde smooth hair, and toned. His face was sweet and compassionate. The thing that sticks out the most is his honey-golden eyes. Aro's eyes tightened at the sight of him and he took a quick glance at me.

"Welcome! I am Aro, head of the Volturi. These are my brothers, Marcus and Casius. And beside me is the beautiful Princess Isabella."

"Thanks you. My name is Carlisle Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well Carlisle, what can I do for you?"

"I have heard much about the Volturi, but I would like to learn more. I was wondering if you could be so kind as to allow me to stay here."

Aro clapped his hands together. "Of course! We are always looking for others to stay here. Tell me Carlisle, do you have a power?" I rolled my eyes and held in a scoff.

"Unfortunately I do not have a power."

"Ahh that really is to bad." You could see the disappointment on Aro's face. "Well Isabella here shall show you to your room." Because Carlisle does not have a gift, you could see that Aro no longer cares about him being here.

I looked over at Carlisle. "Please follow me" He gave me a small smile and nodded his head. I gave him a tour of the castle and then led him to his room. he spoke, "Please pardon me if I am being rude but I happened to notice your eyes." I gave him a genuine smile. "Yes I used to drink blood from criminals in my early years, but when I arrived at the Volturi there was a rumor of a vampire drinking animal blood. I tried it and have been on this diet ever since. I suppose I have you to thank for that for you are the vampire that the rumor was based upon." Carlisle grinned at me and you could tell that he was happy that another was on the same diet as his. "I am quite glad to hear that. if you do not mind me asking, why is it that you decided to stay on animal blood?"

"Like I said I used to drink the blood of human criminals, but once I arrived at the Volturi they would bring in random humans, innocent humans, to feed on and I refused to drink from an innocent. The animal diet was more convenient, gave me better looking eyes color, and it made me feel a little better as a person." Just as he was about to reply, Demetri came over. "Princess Isabella," said Demetri as he bowed. "There is someone here to see you." I hate it when people bow for me. "Thank you Demetri, I will be there in a minute." Demetri nodded and walked away. I looked at Carlisle.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen."

"The pleasure is all mine Isabella."


	2. Getting To Know Carlisle

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**

**I own the plot :)**

**Chapter 2: Getting to know Carlisle**

[3 days later]  
I walked to Carlisle's door slowly hoping that I wouldn't be interrupting him in any way. I knocked twice. Carlisle opened the door with a welcoming smile.

"Hello there Isabella. To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"Hello Carlisle, I do hope I am not interrupting you, but I have not had a chance to talk to you properly since you have arrived."

"Oh well please come on in. Your not interrupting at all." I walked into his giant room. It was very elegant like every other part of the castle. He motioned me to sit in a chair, and I sat down.

"I suppose I will start off by telling you about how I came to be." I looked up under my eyelashes, silently asking for permission to continue.

"Continue."

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born September 13, 1894 in Britain. I grew up in a wealthy family. My father was a doctor and my mother stayed home to take care of my and my younger brother. I grew up being taught how to be a lady-cooking, cleaning, sewing, but what I really wanted to do was get involved in medicine. Of course at the time, I just simply could not. I had gotten married at 18 years old to a man named Frederick. Life was as good as it was going to get for me. Four months into my marriagemy husband became sick. At first it did not seem like a big deal, but then more and more people started to become sick. I then found out that it was tuberculosis. Two weeks after catching it, he died. People were droping like flies. I took all the precautions but I ended up getting tuberculosis anyways. I was taken to one of the best hospitals we had. I spent 4 weeks in the hospital, my case was only mild, or at least that is what my doctor told me. My doctor was Robert Lynx. He was a tall, lean man with jet black hair, pale white skin, and blood red eyes. I knew that I should probably be frightened but I could not find it in myself to be scared when he was helping me. Another two weeks went by and my case became severe. They put me into an isolated room...waiting for me to die. I did not want to die, but I knew that whatever happened, it happened for a reason. Then Doctor Lynx came in and offered me a way out. he told me all about vampires and the process of becoming one. I thought about it for a few hours and decided it was worth it. He then proceeded by taking me out of the hospital, and taking me to his home where he made the change. I "died" December 5, 1913 at 19 years old. I spent my first few years as a newborn with him, drinking from humans in which I thought were "unworthy" of life or sick. I wanted to know more about our kind and learn how to fight. Richard taught me what he knew, but it was not much. So that is when I decided to come to the Volturi. It was here that I learned of our history, I advanced my knowledge in all subjects, explored my powers, and learned how to fight."

"That is an amazing story. How were your first years as a newborn? What do you mean "powers"? You have more than one?" I chuckled at the expression on his face, full of awe and curiosity.

"I was immune to the smell of blood waking up as a newborn. That made it easy in moving in a community... I just skipped my newborn phase all together. I was not impulsive, angry, or overly emotion. And about my powers. yes, I have more than one. The first is my immunity to blood, if you would like to consider that a gift. My next one is what Aro calls the "Ultimate Shield". I can block physical and mental attacks, as well as being able to shield away all of your senses. With shielding your senses, it kind of works like Alec's gift, but not exactly. My last gift is being able to absorb other vampire's gifts by touching them." Carlisle look extremly excited by this information.

"It is completlyunheard of for a vampire to have more than one gift. Having just one gift is rare enough."

"Indeed so, that is exactly what Aro said. And this is the exact reason why I am the Volturi Princess. Powerful and protective."

"How does that last gift of yours work exactly?"

"If I touch another vampire who has a gift, I absorb that gift... like a sponge. They still have there gift though after I touch them, I just copy it. Once I have a gift, I never loose it. Some of these gifts are easily controlled, others not so much, but with practice I am able to have complete control over all my gifts. Also if I want to use a gift I have, all I have to do is think about using that power. It is kind of like a light switch. I can turn each power on and off whenever I please."

"Astounding!" I grinned at him.

"Indeed so. Any questions?" Carlisle continued to ask me some more questions about my powers and I answered them all.

"So besides training physically and mentally, what else do you do here?"

"I study all subjects, from algebra to music. I could pretty much get a career in anything i wanted to. I can speak Spanish, French, Italian, Latin, German, Swedish, Chinese, and Japenese. I play the piano, guitar, flute, clarinet, and the ukulele. Though the one thingI am most interested in is medicine. I do plan on leaving the Volturisomeday, and actually settling down in a community. Go to high school, college, work at the hospital. Also, with my powers, (being able to change appearances) it will be easier for me to stay in one place longer."

"I would love to become a doctor one day when my blood lust is completly under control. You are very lucky to be immune to blood already."

"I know for a fact that one day you will succeed in your goal to be a doctor Carlisle, I know it." Talkingwith Carlisle was great. I got along with him better than anyone else in the castle. I already see him as a father figure. Carlisle told me about his history and why he would like to become a doctor. We talked about likes, dislikes, interests, and our futures. I dont know how long we had been talking but I didnt care. We had talked about EVERYTHING. I completly trusted Carlisle. He was a great man.

"Carlisle?"

"yes?"

"I hope you dont mind me asking. Many vampires have different views on this subject but I was wondering if you belueved we had souls and such." He looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"I believe I am damned regardless but yes I do believe we have souls. We had a long conversation about souls and the after life.

"I don't think we are 'damned'. How do we know that we are not creations of God himself? God created hunters and huntees. Lions and zebra. Human and deer. Vampires and humans. What if we are just part of the food chain. Noone knows of the first vampire. Perhaps he or she was created by God just like the first human or perhaps vampires evolved. Maybe even it started as an illness. We really dont know, but I belueve that we  
have souls and are not damned." Carlisle looked at me in wonder and a large grin appeared on his face.

"You are quit right. We dont kniw and those are very interesting theories."

As conversation went on, "Some people see vampirism/immortality a curse. I suppose it can be but it depends on how you take it. Immortality can be a wonderful gift if you choose for it to be. You learn new things everyday, travel the world, and help others. With bwing a vampire we are capable of containing so much information plus we have heightened senses and such. We could do such great things in the world. Dictors, nurses, body guards, police, and even a war hero! I have been alone for a very long time and as much as I wanted to do some of these I felt too alone to do so. But I plan on usig the gift of immortality to help others soon." After another conversation about immortality we had finally talked about everything there was to talk abour. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that we have been talking for four days! I can't believe nobody interuppted us. Carlisle then realized this too.

"Perhaps we should hunt?" He suggested.

"Perhaps so." I agreed. We then left to hunt. I had taken down 5 deer and a mountain lion. I wad extremely thirsty. Carlusle and I then headed back to his castle into his room.

"It has been wonderful meetingand getting to know you Carlislebut I should be leaving now. Im sure others have noticed my absense." I winked and started to laugh then Calisle joined in.

"Indeed so. It was a pleasure Isabella."

I turned to leave and as I was halfway out through the door I turned around towards Carlisle and said, "Please. Call me Bella." I smiled then left. I went diwn the familariercorridor towards where I found all the head masters sitting.

"Aro." I greeted.

"Isabella! I havent seen you in a while. I see you have becone aquainted with Carlusle." He chuckled. I couldnt help but smile.

"Indeed so."


	3. Leaving

**NOTE: I am sooo sorry that it took so long to update. Now that it is summer, I will hopefully be updating once a week. :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Leaving**

**BELLA POV**

[100 years later]

I has been 100 years since Carlisle had come to the Volturi. Him and I have become extremly close in that time. I see him as my father now and sometimes call him dad. he views me as his daughter. I love him very much and I am incredibly greatful that I have him. Ever since Carlisle has arrived Aro has been pressuring him to convert to humans. I remember one day clearly where I snapped on Aro for doing so.

_{Flashback}_

_Carlisle and I had just come back from hunting when we ran into the head masters._

_"Carlisle!" Aro called. "I see you are back from your trip. Are you satisfied?" Aro raised an eyebrow while I rolled my eyes. Carlisle and I both knew what he was doing. _

_"Very much so. Thank you Aro."_

_"I doubt that. Carlisle human blood is what would truly satisfy you. Animals are so unnatural."_

_"Very unnnatural" Caisus sneered._

_Aro started once again, "I believe..." I was furious. Aro hasn't left Carlisle alone about this since he has arrived. _

_I growled and cut Aro off, "Aro stop this!" Aro and Carlisle looked very shocked. "Your persistance in trying to convert Carlisle to human blood is futile and rude. he will not change as I have not. The sooner you accept that the better. So I do advise that you let him be." I glared at him and Aro looked truly frightened of me. Probably because he knew that I could kill him in records time if I wanted to. _

_Aro recoiled, "Of course. How foolish of me. I am quit sorry my friend." _

_Carlisle nodded and spoke, "It is all right my friend."_

_{End Flashback}_

I was walking towards Carlisle's room and I knocked at his door.

"Bella!" He seemed excited to see me as always and I'm sure I looked pretty happy as well. Carlisle is what makes living with the Volturi easy.

He scooped me up in a hug. I laughed, "Hey dad! It's good to see you to." We walked into his room and sat down. Carlisle's smile then faltered and spoke, "Bella there is something that I wish to discuss with you."

I started to panic. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He smiled gently at me, "I'm alright Bella and nothing is wrong its just..."

"Just what?" I asked.

"I want to leave the Volturi." I wasn't expecting that. I don't want him to leave! I would be all alone! Unless...unless I went with him. Would Aro let me, would Carlisle want me? I felt stupid for asking myself those questions. Aro has no hold on me so I could leave freely and Carlisle is like my dad so of course he would want me.

I looked up at him and smiled, "When do we leave?"

The next day Carlisle and I went to talk to Aro.

"Carlisle! Isabella! What can I do for you?"

"We wish to speak to you about our departure." Carlisle responded.

Aro raised an eyebrow. "Departure?"

This time I answered. "Yes Aro. Carlisle and I have both enjoyed being here and we did our part. We have been here for a long time. I have been here for a long time. We want to move on and experience new things."

"I see," responded Aro. Aro looked over at Carlisle. "Are you sure about this my friend?"

Carlisle nodded, "yes Aro. We would like to take our leave. I have learned alot from my time here with the Volturi and I am greatful for your kindness over the years, but I feel as if my time here is done."

"Of course you may both leave, but beofre you do," he faced me, "would you be willing to go on one last mission?" I looked at Carlisle and he looked at me and nodded. I accepted.

"Of course Aro." Aro gave me a wicked smile and I suddenly felt uneasy. A few hours later I left for Africa, my last mission. Someone was creating a newborn army and I was to put a stop to it. Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix were with me. After a few hours of searching I found the creator.

"What are your plans?" I used Jane's gift on the man named Luke.

Luke said, "The Volturi will fall! My army will destroy you all!"

A woman then ran towards us. "Stop! That is my mate! Please. I will do anything." I turned to her, "where are you keeping the army?"

"Don't talk to her Kelly!" yelled Luke. I silenced him with Jane's gift. The girl named Kelly began to talk, "about 29 miles north in a place called Rigua."

"Thank you." I replied. I turned to Felix. "Take care of this." As I turned to leave I could hear body parts being torn apart and screaming.

Not long after we were back on a plane to Italy. When I arrived the first place I went to was Carlisle's room.

It was empty.

He left without me.


	4. Authors Note!

**Hey guys! So it has been soooooo long since I last updated and I apologize for that! I actually had all 3 of my stories completely written and the documents were on my Ipod and my Ipod broke! I wasn't able to retrieve the stories and so I was deflated. I put a lot of work into the stories and they were all deleted! So I just wasn't interested in re-writing them all. But now it's summer and I think I'm going to try and continue all of my stories! I don't even remember where I was going with these stories, so I'm just going to be making up something new...going in a completely different direction with all of these stories. Again sorry for the long wait. I promise that I will be trying to update very soon! Thanks for everyone who has added this story to their favorites/alerts. Also thanks for all the reviews! Reading your reviews is what helped get me motivated to write again. I love you guys! Hold tight:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
**

**Note: Ahh it has been forever since I updated! SOOO sorry guys! If you read my last authors note, you know why I haven't updated in so long. I'm trying my best to pick up where I left off though and continue on. I tried my best with this chapter, I know it's short and I'm sorry for that but I hope you guys like it! Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

_Isabella's POV_

I couldn't believe it. Carlisle is like my father. He wouldn't just pick up and leave without me! We had plans, he was the only true family I had. I held in my sobs and ran to the throne room. I burst through the door and saw Aro, Marcus, and Casius all sitting on their thrones.

"Ah Isabella, you're back." Aro said gleefully. I gave him a hard glare.

"Where is Carlisle?"

"Well whatever do you mean Isabella?"

"You know exactly what I mean Aro!" I sneered.

"Carlisle left on his own free will. We said and did nothing to him Isabella. If you do not believe me then touch my hand and you will see." He held out his hand and my eyes widened in disbelief. Aro would never offer his hand unless he was being honest. He stepped forward with his hand out and I stepped back. I just couldn't believe it. I ran back to my room as fast as I could and made sure I packed everything. I couldn't get a hold on my emotions. I was sad, hurt, angry, confused, annoyed, and pissed. I left a note on my bed saying that I was gone for good. I took my things and left without looking back.

* * *

The first few months were bad because I was alone and still hurt. I eventually started to get over it. I pulled myself together and I continued feeding on animals. I went to the USA and I traveled from state to state. I met new people and even made some new friends. Mostly were human though. I did what I always wanted and I went to school. The early days of it all, it was deemed as unacceptable for a woman to get an education but I did it anyways. What they thought of me did not matter. As time went on I got degrees in English, literature, sciences, and of course medicine.

One night I was just walking down the streets when I heard a shot. I ran to it immediately. A man had shot and woman and he was assaulting her. I ripped him away and snapped his neck. The woman was dying.

"Please. Help me." She grabbed on to my arm and begged. I pet her hair and tried my best to comfort her.

"I am sorry. You are dying. The only way I can save you is if I change you.. into a vampire. Where you will walk the earth forever with an unquenchable thirst for blood."

"Please, yes. Help me, I do not want to die." I soothed her.

"Hush now, it'll be okay." I brought my mouth down and bit her neck and both her wrists.

* * *

I had come to the realization that the turning process is faster if you bite them more than once. She burned, transforming into a vampire for 2 days. She opened her eyes and jumped up from the couch, instantly in a protective stance. Not only is she a newborn vampire but she has no idea who am I or where she is at. I walked up to her slowly with my hands up in a disarming manner.

"It's alright. Calm down. You are safe." It took the woman a moment before she finally relaxed. She stared at me taking me in then started to do the same to the room. She looked back at me.

"I remember being attack, you saved me. You said you would turn me into.. into a vampire." After she said that her eyes widened and she grasped her throat with her hand. Whether it was because her voice sounded different or because of the thirst I don't know. Probably both.

"Yes. You were dying and I offered to turn you. You accepted. My name is Isabella."

"I...I am.. Kailey. My throat burns."

"That is normal. You need to hunt. Follow me please." We were at a small cabin of mine deep into the forest. There was no kind of civilization for hundreds of miles. I thought this would be the best place to train a newborn. We ran for a bit before we stopped.

"Kailey, I want you to close your eyes." She did as I said. "Good now I want you to listen closely and tell me what you hear."

"Umm... 3 miles East, I hear...deer?" I smiled.

"Yes, very good. Now smell the air around you. What do you smell?"

"I smell you, grass, the trees, flowers, dirt...blood.."

"Now take what you hear and smell and put it together... and get it." She instantly ran off and I followed, making sure I kept a safe distance so she would not attack me. She was in predator mode. She jumped and attack the deer draining it dry along with 3 others. When she was done she looked like a bloody mess. I smiled though. She did very well her first hunt.

"Very good. Over time you will learn to be more stealthy and.. clean." She smiled at me.

"I feel a lot better. The burning in the back of my throat is still there but it's not as bad."

"Is it tolerable?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Lets get you cleaned up." We ran back to the cabin and right next to the cabin was a lake. She washed up and I set out some clothes for her. Once she finished I decided it was time to talk.

"So.." She began, "Who are you?" I smiled gently and gave her the same answer I gave Carlisle many years ago.

"And you child?"

"Well I'm not a child. My name is Kailey Carson. I'm 17 years old... I can't remember much." She furrowed her brows but continued, "What I do remember is my ma and pa. They were good parents and I had a little brother.. pain in my butt he was but I loved him. Why can't I remember much else?"

"A side affect from the transformation. Many loose bits and pieces of their memories.. many also loose all of their memories completely."

For the rest of the night we continued talking, mostly about vampires. I explained what she should expect and all about the Volturi. She then asked if she had a gift. I grabbed her hand and I felt no new gift. She was disappointed but got over that quickly. She was too amused with her new strength and speed.

Over time I helped her control and deal with her thirst and emotions. I even started training her to fight. We stayed out by the cabin for 2 years. We then got closer to the city. I would bring her around humans little by little. 10 years had passed and she didn't have any trouble around humans. She became like a little sister to me and my best friend. I knew she looked up to me and it's not like I would purposely read her thoughts but sometimes it happened and I know, she is completely loyal to me.

* * *

Kailey and I continued to travel for the next 100 years. Exploring new places and learning new things. Kailey, like I was also interested in medicine. She liked to learn about the cells, brain, and cancer while I was more into illnesses and such. She wanted to find a cure for cancer and I was just a doctor. With my gift I was also able to get into surgery. Together Kailey and I made a difference and helped people. But this past year, things have changed.

We were passing through Illinois when we ran into another vampire. A human drinker but he was no threat to us. He was 187 years old and was intrigued with our way of life. His name was John. He turned out to be Kailey's mate. We are all very close but I know they need time alone. John and Kailey had just gotten married 2 days ago and are now going in there honeymoon. Me on the other hand.. I'm headed to a small rainy town in Forks, Washington.

* * *

**OK again I know it's short but I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you guys think:)**

**ALSO.. check out my new story, 'The Vampire In The Basement' :)  
**


End file.
